


Hannigram and snow

by BlackStar295, Widowlover1211



Series: Hannigram [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alaska, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackStar295/pseuds/BlackStar295, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widowlover1211/pseuds/Widowlover1211
Summary: Will holds Hannibal’s hand as all his dogs stand around their legs. It’s also snowing.





	Hannigram and snow

**Author's Note:**

> There is WAY to much hannigram smut and lemons and kinky shot. I just wanted fluff so instead of looking at over 730 pages of fan fiction I wrote some myself. Then had widow edit and change some stuff for me to make it better.  
> Also when googled it says recording of Hannibal the tv show seasons one and two were in Canada so to my knowledge they use to live in Canada season three was recorded in Italy.

It was about 3:15 in the morning when Hannibal realized that Will wasn’t in bed. He knew from reaching across the bed and feeling nothing but warm bed sheets and a dent from where will was laying. Slowly, he got up, the sounds of a creaky bed and cracking bones filled the room as he stood. Hannibal groaned and walked over to the window on wills side of the bed. He wanted to sleep on that side because he liked to look out the window and see the early morning when Han wasn’t awake yet. Hannibal drew open the blinds to see Will standing on the porch winter hat and coat on.  
The dogs running around the yard rolling in the snow playing with each other. Hannibal walked back to the closet and slid it open, grabbing his winter coat. All he had on was a long sleeved grey shirt and too big plaid sweatpants. Will made him get them. He slipped on his winter coat and zipped it up, grabbed his gloves-gifted to him by Will-and trudged himself downstairs.  
After the fall they moved to a remote part of Alaska. A precaution to make sure that no one could really find them. They fell in Italy and somehow got back to Will’s cabin. He’d collected his possessions-and his many dogs- then booked it to Alaska. They liked it there. It snowed almost as much as it did in Canada. Hannibal walked out to the kitchen and over to the front door. He slipped on his snowshoes Will had gave him because he wasn’t a man made for the snow, and walked over to the door. Releasing a deep breath, he yanked the door open and stepped onto the porch. It was slowly snowing outside but not as cold as it could be as he walked over to his partner in crime.  
He didn’t care to turn his head to look at Hannibal knowing it was him. Hannibal turned to look at Will, the snow sticking to his soft eyelashes and the hair sticking out of his hat. He caught Will’s eyes moving to look at him, a soft smile spreading across his face. It warmed his heart. He smiled back and his hand instinctively reached for his Hannibal’s. With their gloved hands intertwined, Will squeezing Han’s to make sure he’s real, and it isn’t a dream. They’re still looking at each even when they feel the dogs bump their legs crowding close.  
It’s nice.


End file.
